What Fred would have wanted
by Likewow5556
Summary: It's a short sequel for my story Katie and Oliver. It's a oneshot. Katie reflects on Fred's death. It's Katie/ Fred friendship wise.


Wow…I stared at the grave

Wow…I stared at the grave. _Fred Weasley, a great friend born April 1__st__ 1978- May 2__nd__ 1998._ That's not even the start of what Fred was. He wasn't just a great friend. He was more then that. He made me laugh when I was upset. He made me realize how stupid some of my ideas were, he was my first crush for god sake!

It's been four years since the battle of Hogwarts, four years since Fred was killed. Oliver wanted to come with me, but I told him that I had to come alone. I told him to stay with Jack.

"Fred I don't know how I was ever going to go on without you at first. Then I started hating you for dying. Angelina…she was upset beyond believe, well I guess you were her fiancé. We both were hurt. And George. He took it just as hard as I did. I mean you were almost like a brother to me Fred. I loved you like one too. I can't believe you're gone.

"You never even got to meet Jack. I bet you'd love him. I know I do. He's three. He looks just like Oliver, Fred. I think he's aspiring to follow in your footsteps despite him being me and Oliver's kid. I don't know how that's possible.

"I can't believe that I never got to say bye to you Fred. I wish I could. If I could go back in time to then, I would make sure you didn't die. I wish that you were still here Fred. I really do. You were my best friend…I was your partner in crime almost"

Tears flowed down my cheeks onto the grave below me.

"The only thing that kept me going after you died, was that you wouldn't want me to be so upset…but some days I just wish that I could see you again. I would do anything to have my best friend back. Angelina…she's still Angelina but she's changed since that day. She's probably going to come later today.

"But look Fred I'm not the only one who's come here today" I picked up one of the flowers and then put it down "You sure have a few admirers"

"Today Jack told me what his imaginary friend's name is. It's Fred. I started sobbing when he told me this. Oliver had to lead me out of the room. Jack looked really upset about it. I can't believe that I made him feel hurt today Fred. It's just I can't take it"

I felt somebody's presence behind me. I turned and saw George, his face tearstained. I rushed over to him and hugged him. I cried into his shoulder and I felt a few tears fall onto my shirt. After a few minutes me and George stopped and George started talking.

"Fred I can't believe you're gone. You've made me realize how short life can be, so I've been living it up the fullest I can. Mum was really upset when you died. I don't think she's ever going to get over it…none of us are. I just…I just can't believe my twin is gone. Sure I have five other siblings, but none of them are my twin. I lost part of me that day Fred—" George broke off, crying. I hugged him crying too.

"It's been the four longest years any of us have gone through" A familiar Scottish voice said from behind us. I looked up and saw Oliver holding Jack's hand.

"Uncle George! Mommy!" Jack said noticing us crying. "Why's mommy and Uncle George crying daddy?"

"Because mommy and Uncle George are really sad. Do you understand?" Jack nodded and walked over to us. He hugged each of us.

"Oliver" I said when I was composed again "I told you to stay home"

"Katie I wanted to see Fred again too"

After Fred died, everybody stopped calling me anything other then Katie. I asked them to stop using nicknames for me. Fred had so many nicknames for me, somebody would call me one of them and I'd start crying.

"Fred, its Oliver. I miss you a lot…more then I thought possible. Yeah we had a lot of disagreements but you were still my friend. You don't know how nervous I was that night I asked you if I could marry Katie" Oliver laughed at the memory "I thought I was going to die from being so nervous that night. You said that I could as long as you were the best man. I said yes of course, and you came with me to pick out the ring. God Weasley I miss you! I wish you'd never died. Katie…Katie didn't take it well at all. I didn't know what to do with her. She was just to upset, I was too. But not like her. I almost sent her to the mental ward at St. Mungos"

"Hey I wasn't that bad!"

"Katie you were worse"

I laughed.

"God maybe we shouldn't be so depressing today…maybe we should be happy. It's what Fred would have wanted" George said.

"What Fred would have wanted" I repeated.

**AN: This was a oneshot that I did to kind of show how Katie would have acted after Fred died. Its kinda like a short sequel/epilogue. Did you like it? Tell me what you think about it. Maybe if enough people want I'll make a full sequel for Katie and Oliver. **


End file.
